Earl McGraw (TV Series)
This article is about the character from the TV Series, you may be looking for the Film character of the same name - Earl McGraw. Earl McGraw was a character who first appeared in the first episode of the first season. He was a Texas Ranger who was getting ready to retire and was partnered with his adopted son, Freddie. He was shot and killed by Richie Gecko. History Earl was born in 1954 and he became a Ranger at least in the 1970s or early 1980s. 1987 He was on a case against a serial killer who had carved symbols in peoples' heads and bashed their knees with a blunt object. He went to a place that had a witness, who is revealed to be Freddie's father, and he showed Earl his head that had a part of a symbol carved. The man tells him he doesn't want his son to be involved if the man who carved the symbol will come back for him, and asks him if he can keep watch on Freddie and make sure he grew up to be a man. At first Earl says he can't, but when Freddie's father tells him about growing to be a man and being raised by his mother, he accepts. He later goes to the man who was responsible and he talks to him. Celestino tells him about the stories and threatens him that he could become one of his characters and gives him a story called "Bizarre Tales". Inside the the short story is a few pictures and it can be seen that it is Earl's wife and children. He looks at Celestino and he goes on his way after being threatened about becoming one of Celestino's characters. Over the years, he watched Freddie grow and he later became his partner in the police force. He taught him many things and how to handle things. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season One In Pilot, he and Freddie are driving to Benny's World of Liquor and they are talking about the ritualistic pictures Freddie is looking at. Earl walks into the store and ask for some liquor. He looks around and when Pete asks if anything is wrong, Earl states has a feeling that it's one of those days and asks if he's seen a couple of brothers. He goes to the bathroom and goes to wash his hands when notices a strange object and asks Pete again if he has seen anyone, but ends up getting shot from behind by Richie, and his blood splatters on Pete. In a flashback before his death, he is shown getting ready and talking about how he hasn't seen his daughter for some time to Freddie. He tells him that life is precious and he needs to spend time with his family and cherish them as much as possible. They get in the car and on the radio they hear about the Geckos killing 4 rangers, a few police officers and taking a bank teller hostage. After Freddie and the brothers shoot at each other, Earl tells Freddie not to do it when Seth threatens Earl's life if he doesn't let them go. He is asked by Richie how it feels to be dying and he gives him a smart remark. Freddie asks how he is doing and he tells him that has been counting the days for his retirement. Freddie puts a cloth on his wound and Earl asks him why as he is already dying. He then asks Freddie to tell Ramona bye, but Freddie says she's been dead for two years. He talks about paying a little much on his liquor and Freddie making better days for himself. He asks him to promise him to kill the brothers even if he has to follow them to the gates of Hell and he swears on his daughter, Billie. Earl then closes his eyes and pretends to succumb to his death. After the ruse, he shoots at Richie and puts a hole in his hand. He then runs out of bullets and when he is reaching for his hat and puts it on, he asks what's taking Richie so long to do end him, and Richie then shoots and kills him. In Blood Runs Thick, he is seen in flashbacks. In Let's Get Rambling, he is seen in a flashback with Freddie and they go to confront a man named Bo Barlow and they go into his house seeing a girl frightened. They get attacked by him and Freddie is knocked down on the floor, and Earl shoots Bo right in the neck, with blood spewing out. In Self Contained, he is seen in flashbacks. In Place of Dead Roads, he is seen in flashbacks with Freddie talking to him in the car and Earl brings up something called "Place of Dead Roads". He is also seen with Freddie on another case involving a man named Bo Barlow, and him having to back up Freddie. Season Two In Bizarre Tales, he is shown in flashbacks as a young man and before he was killed. It's also revealed that he raised Freddie when he was younger and had been involved with a case that involved a Nine Lord, Celestino Oculto and he backed off from it. Physical Appearance Earl was a man who was 59 or 60, and had white-grayish hair and green eyes. He wore a traditional cowboy hat and regular Ranger attire. Personality Earl was a caring and loyal man who did things by the book to a certain point. He is shown to be fearless and has a father/son bond with Freddie. He had a no nonsense attitude to him as well. Appearances Gallery Earl TV profile.jpg Earl.png Earl tv 2.png Earl 3.png Earl 4.png Earl 5.png Earl 6.png Earl 7.png Earl 8.png Earl 3 1x04.png Earl 2 1x04.png Earl 1x04.png Name *'Earl' is an English name and means "a nobleman". *'McGraw' is a common surname. See Also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:McGraw Family Category:Law Enforcement